


Alternative Holiday Specials

by jabedalien



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s03e10 Regional Holiday Music, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/pseuds/jabedalien
Summary: im... idk what this is, i thought it would take me like two days to write then it spent a full 9 days in my iphone notes !!
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Alternative Holiday Specials

**Author's Note:**

> im... idk what this is, i thought it would take me like two days to write then it spent a full 9 days in my iphone notes !!

“Hello, Jeffrey.” Abed’s voice calls from across the room.

Jeff turns to look, and his head pops out from behind a rack of clothes.

“God, Abed!” Jeff jumps. “You’re sneakier than usual today.” 

“I’m on important business.”

“In tights?” Jeff asks as he steps to the side and reveals the mouse king costume he’s wearing.

“You like it?”

“Of course I do Abed, you’re—  _wait a second_ —  is this all just to get me to join the glee club?”

“Obviously. But it can be whatever you want it to.” Abed says.

“Aren’t you going to do it via musical number? I’m a little surprised you haven’t started singing already.”

“I think there are more effective methods to get you to join.”

“You  _have_ heard me sing, right? I’m not sure why you even want me to join.”

“If that’s what you do when we’re in the car together.” Abed answers with an eye roll. It’s not entirely  _his_ , and Jeff wants to ask what character he’s playing, but it also seems suspiciously like Jeff himself, so maybe he’s better off not knowing and letting this play out. “And I just want us to do it as a family, alright?”

“Abed, you’re not helping your case with the snark, or the family talk.”

“Aren’t I, though?” Abed replies with a tilt of his head.

“You know damn well you are, but I really don’t think I’m the talent Mr. Rad is looking for.”

“Well you can just stand there and look pretty, love.” Abed answers with a wave of his hand. 

“I  am quite good at that.”

“You are.” Abed agrees, and okay, whoever this is character is, Jeff isn’t sure he minds them.

“You’ve  _also_ seen me dance.” Jeff adds.

“I already said you don’t have to do anything but look pretty, do I have to prove that to you?”

Abed asks the question with an annoyed air, but it’s still him shining behind it, his hands playing with the details on the outfit as he talks. His eyes look like they’re undressing Jeff in his mind, and he can’t tell if he’s terrified of his imminent future going to regionals every other weekend or just turned on. Of course he’s going to do the stupid glee club, he probably always was, and seeing Abed in the costume acting like this only confirmed it. 

“I think I... might want you to?” Jeff replies.

“Perfect.” Abed smirks, and it seems like Jeff’s answered correctly.

He crosses the room and pushes Jeff backwards with a hand on his chest until he stumbles into a chair that seemed to be strategically placed behind him. Jeff catches himself on the edge of the seat, and before he can steady himself, Abed’s straddling his legs. He would never admit it, but he enjoys it far too much when Abed sits in his lap, the weight of him pressing against Jeff, the smell of his soap flooding his senses. From the way Abed carefully rolls his hips and catches Jeff’s shoulder as he shudders, he already knew that anyway.

“You’re blushing.” Abed says, turning Jeff’s head to their reflection in the mirror next to them.

Jeff looks over and his cheeks are in fact hot with a shade of pink he didn’t know they were capable of, a flush he can feel spreading to his chest.

“Well  _that’s_ humiliating.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, you look so pretty. Are you okay, baby?” Abed asks, running his thumb along Jeff’s cheekbone.

“Since when am I  _baby_ ?” Jeff chuckles. 

“You’re always my baby, even if I don’t call you that.” Abed says, in a voice that seems much more like his own.

With that Jeff can’t resist anymore, and he grabs Abed’s face, kissing him with everything he has until they both pull away breathless.

“Abed, what— what is this? Why do you taste like a Hallmark Christmas movie?” Jeff asks. Abed’s lips are even sweeter than usual, which is saying something considering he eats dry cereal by the handful most days. 

“Troy and I made a gingerbread skyscraper, then it fell down and we ate it.” Abed answers, kissing Jeff again, and he wonders if the glee spell is setting in when he sort of enjoys the taste. 

Abed shifts his hips further up Jeff’s legs to find a better angle, slipping his tongue past Jeff’s lips again eagerly. Usually, making out is just about the only thing in their relationship that Jeff takes the lead in, but right now Abed’s not giving an inch. Every hand Jeff tries to put on Abed is gently corrected, and all the while Abed’s fingers are roaming across his chest. He starts to unbutton Jeff’s shirt, his cold touch radiating across Jeff’s skin.

“Hey Abed, we  _are_ still in the costume room.” Jeff warns.

“I know, I’m the one who locked the door.” Abed answers, looking over. “So will you join the glee club?”

“If that’s what you want, then sure. I’ll do it.”

” _You’re_ all I actually want, you know that right?” Abed says, leaning in impossibly closer on Jeff’s lap. “Like the Mariah Carey song.”

“So I guess I can return that special edition Inspector Spacetime—“

Abed puts a finger to Jeff’s lip and shushes him. “Stop. Stop being sexy when I’m trying to be sexy.”

“Sorry?” 

“Good boy.” Abed says back. “Now you can keep sitting there and looking pretty.”

Jeff tries not to choke at the words. “Do you not want me to move at all?”

“Keep it to a minimum, alright?” Abed says, distracted by the bites he’s dragging from Jeff’s neck. “I want to do things my way.”

“Don’t I know it.” Jeff laughs, letting his head fall back to expose his neck.

Abed hums in approval, sucking a mark into Jeff’s skin before finishing the buttons and tugging his shirt off. He presses their chests close until they’re touching, the fabric of the costume rubbing against Jeff’s bare skin. Abed rolls his hips again, and by the third time Jeff is muffling his moans into Abed’s chest.

“Abed,  _please_ .” Jeff gasps. 

“You want me to keep going?” Abed asks, his hand palming the bulge in Jeff’s jeans.

“If you stop now I’m gonna be a little disappointed.” Jeff laughs.

“Good boy.” Abed says into his ear.

He shifts just enough to unbutton Jeff’s jeans, then pulls down the zipper. Jeff picks his hips up and lets Abed pull his pants and underwear down his legs. Abed’s hands slide down him, lingering on his ass and the backs of his thighs. 

“Are you trying to feel me up?” Jeff asks, laughing.

“I’m usually trying to feel you up.” Abed answers, a shameless hand grabbing flesh between his fingers. 

Finally he lets Jeff settle back on the chair, feeling exposed to the cool air and Abed still fully dressed in front of him. He gently runs a hand along Jeff’s side and down his thigh, so delicate it makes him shiver.

It’s all Abed here, the touch gentle but possessive and entirely his own. “You’re so good to me.” Abed whispers. 

“I’m good  _for_ you.” Jeff corrects quietly.

Abed looks at him with wide, surprised eyes, then grabs Jeff by the back of his head and crashes their faces together again. The kiss is rough and desperate, Abed’s once focused hand now clawing at his hair. After a minute he seems to remember the character again, biting Jeff’s lip before leaning away.

“Have I told you that you got really hot this season?” Abed asks, his fingertips traveling to the inside of Jeff’s thigh, frustratingly close to his cock. “I mean, I thought you were good-looking even when you wore sport coats and track pants. Which is my own fault.”

He pauses for a moment, looking Jeff up and down. “Cat got your tongue?”

“If you’re the cat, then yeah.” Jeff answers.

“Well  _you_ wouldn’t be the cat.”

“It’s just a saying, and I was just messing around, neither of us are  _supposed_ to be the cat.”

“Well that’s stupid.” Abed says back, and, to his credit, looking every bit like a cat. “Anyway, I wanted to kiss your dumb mouth for a long time. Even more when you do your hair all fluffy.”

Jeff’s hair has product in it today, and Abed tries to run his hand through it with a pointed look when his fingers get caught. 

“Understood. But I’m all yours now.” Jeff smirks. “And if you like my hair better like that I’ll do it, I’d be spending less on product anyway.”

“Really?” Abed asks in wonderment.

“Of course. Whatever you want, come and take it.”

Abed lets out a high-pitched whine for a moment, swaying back and forth and steadying his hand on Jeff’s arm.

“You alright?” Jeff asks. “We can stop if you want.”

“No. Don’t wanna stop.” Abed snaps back to himself. “But I thought I told you to stop being sexy when I’m trying to be sexy.”

“Okay, please carry on with your bit.”

“Thank you. But that’s also kind of a sexy thing for you to say.”

Abed finally wraps his hand around the base of Jeff’s cock, and he moans at the relief finally flooding his senses. Jeff’s hips buck up under Abed, and he steadies him with a firm hand on his side. His other hand strokes Jeff up and down, pulling whimpers from his throat with every motion. Abed runs a hand down his chest, pressing a circle into Jeff’s nipple with the pad of his thumb.

“Now I know why we’ve never done anything like this.” Abed observes as he has to catch Jeff from falling out of the chair. “You’re so  _squirmy_ .”

“I can’t help it, alright?” Jeff chokes out, jerking his hips up again. 

“Maybe next time I’ll have to tie you down.” Abed says, his hand speeding up along Jeff’s erection. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes. _Yes_. God yes, Abed.” Jeff gasps.

“I hit a nerve with that one, huh?” Abed teases. 

Jeff moans again, loud enough that Abed has to muffle the sound with his free hand. 

“Quiet, love.” Abed directs. 

“Abed, I’m gonna—“ 

Before he can say anything, Abed leans over, somewhat awkwardly, and wraps his lips around the head of Jeff’s cock. 

“ _Abed_ .” Jeff gasps as he finishes, holding onto the chair and Abed’s shoulder in front of him. “You did _not_ just do that.”

He pull his lips away with a pop and sits up, letting Jeff fall limply into his chest.

“I  _am_ still wearing the costume.” Abed says, adjusting it carefully. 

He gets off of Jeff like it’s the last thing in the world he wants to be doing. Jeff pulls his pants up, then Abed plucks his shirt from the floor and hands it to him, watching as Jeff puts it back on.

“You don’t want... anything?” Jeff asks, awkwardly waving Abed up and down.

It always surprises him how quickly Abed can go in and out of character, and today seems to be no different, because in a blink whoever he was playing is gone. No sign of them anywhere, because they’re no longer needed, discarded until the next time Abed decides slightly-menacing glee seduction is the right call. And as much fun as it was, Jeff can’t help but think about how much he missed his Abed.

“After the pageant?” Abed requests in a quiet voice. “Or not, if you don’t want to, I know you didn’t wanna spend Christmas together, and I’m already asking a lot with the show—“

“Abed,” Jeff interrupts, raising a hand to stop him. “How about you come by my place tonight, and we sit around and watch terrible Christmas specials every day from now until New Year’s?”

He looks up at Jeff, wide eyes blinking slowly. “Really?”

“Did you actually think I’d let you spend all of break alone?” 

“A little bit, yeah.” Abed says, wrapping Jeff in a rib-crushing hug.

“I could  _never_ .” Jeff whispers into Abed’s hair. “I kind of feel like an asshole for letting you think otherwise. I’ll be here every year you want me. I promise.”

“Thanks Jeff. I love you.”

Abed pulls away from Jeff’s chest and wipes his eyes with his sleeve, Jeff gracefully ignoring the wet mark on his shirt. Just then there’s a knock at the door, and Jeff jumps as the locked doorknob jiggles. 

“A-bed?” Mr. Rad’s voice calls. 

“We’re... fitting Jeff for his outfit.” Abed says back.

“Perfect! Next stop, regionals!” Mr. Rad sings through the door. 

“There’s seriously something up with that guy.” Jeff says.

“Probably.” Abed admits.

“Well, guess that isn’t our problem. There’s one last thing though—“

Jeff grabs the comically large crown off a vanity tabletop, and Abed tilts his head down for Jeff to place it on him.

“—now you’re perfect.” 


End file.
